Creating Paradise in Shattered Hearts
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: After having to leave his friends; Capt. Jack Harkness takes The Doctor for some fun. One night of losing inhabitions with humans Charity and Eliza turns into another wild adventure on the TARDIS. Eliza and Jack start dating, but The Doctor wants Charity to forget that night. Can Charity's heart survive knowing he's not yet over Rose? Tasteful lemons... Written with Theresalynnee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a story that Theresalynnee and I are working on. This is based on the mash up on YouTube by MusicalMidget. If you want to hear just type in Lost In Paradise X My Heart is Broken X Shattered. I hope you enjoy it. :3

**Disclaimer: **Do not and will never own Doctor Who. Just in our dreams... :P

* * *

**Chapter** 1

"Still think this trip is worth it?" asked Charity.

"Of course," smiled Eliza, "American boys are so DULL!"

"And that's why we're in Europe..."

"Exactly..." Eliza grinned.

Charity rolled her eyes, "Do you know what you're wearing, Liz?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Eliza and Charity proceeded to get ready for their night out at a club in downtown London. Eliza wore a tight, strapless, dress that went a few inches past her butt, in red, to compliment her caramel skin tone, black stilettoes, red lipstick, dark brown eye shadow, and dark brown eye liner on her bottom eyelids. Her brown hair was curled with wide curls and the top layer was bobby pinned back, and the rest left to go past her shoulders a couple inches. Charity wore a black, leather bustier that pushed up her breasts just enough, skin tight, dark blue, skinny jeans, black, high heeled, knee high, leather boots, eye shadow that just looked like sparkles, black eye liner on both her top and bottom lids, and clear, banana flavored, lip gloss. Her dark brown hair was flat irone so it extended its full length, to her last ribs, her waist. They sprayed on some perfume and made sure they had enough money. Charity took charge of both of their funds and stuffed the money in a zipper pocket on her bustier. Charity put on a black beret, to complete her outfit, and the girls smiled at each other.

"We are so getting laid, tonight," they said in unison.

They laughed as Charity grabbed the hotel keys and put it in her pocket, on her bustier, and they left their room. Once outside, they hailed a cab and told the driver the address. They arrived in 15 minutes and Charity paid him for the trouble. They got inside, easily, ladies get in free nigt. They immeadiatly went to the bar and tried to figure out what to get. A man came up behind them and put his hands on the smalls of their backs. the man was short, muscular, tan, and had dirty blonde hair, it looked dyed. He wore his shorts haf way off his ass, like most of the guys there, white wife beater, and Eliza scoffed and looked at him disgustedly as he pulled them closer to him.

"What's a couple of sexy biddies, like you two, doin' on this lovely evening?" he asked, American accent.

Charity and Eliza looked at each other like 'is this guy serious' and knew they could play him.

Charity put on her sweetest smile ever and spoke, "We were just looking to buy a drink, but we don't have any money."

"And we're just parched," cooed Eliza, in his ear, "think you could help us?"

He looked back and forth between their breasts, pushing up in their attire, thinking that, if he bought them a drink, he'd get lucky tonight, "Anything for you ladies..."

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan," Eliza told him.

"And I'll have Sex on the Beach," spoke Charity.

After they were given their drinks, they twisted out of he guy's arms and laughed as they walked away. They left him to pay for the drinks and with a dumbfounded look on his face. They looked around for somewhere to sit, but just decided to stand against a wall. The bass was so heavy that Eliza and Charity could feel it in their chests, like a second heartbeat. They finished off their drinks and had a nice buzz afterwards. A man in a brown, pinstripped, suit was staring at them from across the floor and they blushed.

"Mmm... he looks yummy," smiled Charity.

"I second that," Eliza licked her lips.

"What do you say we tease him a little?"

"Anything to get a piece of that..."

"Let's go then..."

They set their glasses down and Charity took Eliza's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. They stopped at a point where they were still in his line of sight and Eliza turned Charity to face her. Eliza pulled Charity close, so her right leg was in between Charity's legs, and ran her hands down her arms. They started grinding against each other and Charity ghosted her lips up Eliza's neck, making her shudder. They looked over and saw the man watching them intently. They smiled and Charity turned Eliza around so her ass was grinding against Charity's crotch as they danced. Charity liffted up Eliza's right arm and kissed from her wrist to her shoulder as she wrapped it around her neck. Eliza grabbed Charity's left hand and guided it underneath her breasts, down her stomach, and to the inside of her left thigh. The man ran his right hand through his gravity defying hair and down his face to cup his jaw as he watched Eliza and Charity grind against each other. At the end of the song, Eliza and Charity untangled themselves from each other and made their way over to their voyuer. Eliza moved to press herself against his right side and Charity pressed herself against his left side.

"Enjoy the show, Sweetheart?" asked Eliza; all he could do was nod. Eliza smiled, "I'm Eliza..."

"And I'm Charity," smiled Charity, "What's your name?"

He was about to say 'John Smith', but, for some reason, said, "Doctor, just, The Doctor..."

Charity made a face, "Ugh... that accent's fake."

"Come on, Doctor," crooned Eliza, "you don't have to pretend for us."

"Right... I'm sorry," he spoke again, but with a Scottish accent, "I've gotten so used to it, but my name really is The Doctor."

"Mmm... that's better," smiled Charity, "I love your accent... it's sexy."

"It is sexy," grinned Eliza.

They moved closer to him and The Doctor's hearts sped up at how close the two humans were to him, "You girls are very, um... beautiful dancers."

"Beautiful or hot?" asked Charity.

"Amazing..." chimed in Eliza.

"Sexy..."

"Alluring..."

"Stimulating..."

"Pleasurable..."

"Enticing..." hissed Charity.

"Provacative..." purred Eliza.

"Arousing..."

"Thrilling..."

Charity chuckled, "I think The Doctor wants a taste, Liz."

"Mmm..." Eliza smiled, "is that what you want, Doctor? Do you want us to do it again?"

The Doctor's eyes were heavy lidded and clouded with lust as he breathed heavily and was so close to kissing them, "Yes..." He buried his right hand in Eliza's curls and his left in Charity's long mane, "You both are all of those words..."

"Or maybe..." grinned Charity, "you want us to do that dance..." she licked up his neck and he hissed, "on you."

"Hey, Doc, I- woah..." Charity and Eliza turned to see a body builder type of guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at them, Eliza's eyes darkened at how the white t-shirt defined his muscels, "Hell-o, Ladies..." he gave them a dazzling smile, "I see you've already gotten yourself in some trouble, Doc."

The Doctor couldn't speak, but Charity did, "What's your name?"

"Jack, Captain Jack Harkness... and you are?"

"I'm Charity..."

Eliza jumped in and smiled at him as she held out her hand, "You may be American, but you're sexy and have some manners. I'm Eliza, but you can call me Liz..."

Jack kissed her hand and smiled at her, "Liz... you're quite stunning yourself."

Liz giggled and The Doctor pulled Charity closer to him, not wanting to lose her to Jack's charm.

Charity giggled and cupped The Doctor's cheek, turning him to gaze into her hazel eyes, "Don't worry, Hun," she kissed his lips once, "I'm not goin' anywhere..."

When she pulled back, The Doctor licked her gloss off his lips and tasted banana. He pulled her flsh against him as his fingers buried in her hair, and moved his other hand to the small of her back to press her hips flush against him as he kissed her. They broke their kiss and Charity gave him a sly smile and pulled away from him. She took Eliza by the elbow and they both made their way to the dance floor.

"Jack," started The Doctor, "I've never seen snything so... problem creating, then what these two can do."

"What happened to your accent, Doc?" asked Jack, "And what do they do that creates 'problems'?"

"Charity called me out on my accent being fake, and just watch them."

This time, Charity's ass was grinding against Eliza's crotch and Eliza ran her hands across Charity's collarbones and down, cupping Charity's breasts through the leather.

Jack stated laughing, mockingly, at The Doctor's obliviousness, "Oh, Doctor... you need to get out more often." The Doctor was about to object, but Jack cut him off, "And you know what I mean." The Doctor scowled at him, "They want you, Doctor."

"I want them, Jack," he looked back at Charity and Eliza, "but Eliza acts like she wants you."

"That may be so, but I think she wants us both. As for Charity... she only has eyes for you, I can tell."

"I want her, Jack... I want both of them."

"Do you know what they're expecting, now, Doctor?"

He gave Jack a look that said 'I'm not that thick' and spoke one word, "Intercourse..."

Jack grinned, "Oh, yeah!"

Jack left The Doctor standing there and took his place behind Eliza. He got into the groove of their dancing and Eliza groaned as she felt Jack's erection grinding against her ass. Jack gripped her hips with his hands and continued to grind against her. The Doctor watched as Jack moved against Eliza so easily and craved he same intimacy, particularly with Charity, Eliza was too much like Jack, for his tastes, but that didn't stop him from wanting both girls. Charity locked eyes with The Doctor and he invoulentarily shuddered at seeing the longing in her eyes. Despite what he told Donna before, he did want to mate, not just a mate, but the thought of Donna brought back what he had to do to her, who all he had to let go. His hearts clentched and he had to tear his eyes away from Charity. He went outside and Charity felt her heart clentch. Did she do something wrong? She stopped dancing against Eliza and Jack turned them around so he could talk to Charity.

"Go talk to him. "Jack told Charity.

"I barley know him, though!" she countered.

"Trust me, you'll know what to say."

Charity nodded and followed after The Doctor. When she got outside, she looked both ways and saw him at the side of the club's building. She went over to him and his head snapped up at the sound of her boots on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," she greeted, "are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, fine," he reassured her, but his smile faded almost instantly.

She rubbed her arms, the chill of the night starting to get to het, "Look... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, dancing up on Eliza, like that."

"What? Charity-"

"No, it's cool... you're not into stuff like that, I get it. We shouldn't have assumed, but most guys seem to like it, so... yeah."

"Charity, that's not it..."

"It's not?"

"No... I enjoy watching you two dance together. You two are very arousing..." she smiled and blushed, "I just lost someone very dear to me, that's all."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" he nodded and sighed, "Look, Doctor... i'm not telling you to forget all about her, but let go. It's not healthy to hang on to stuff like that... all i'm saying is, come back inside, get drunk off your ass, dance with us. I don't care what you do or how you do it...just have fun.

He smiled, "Can I have fun with you and Eliza, tonight?"

Charity grinned, "Easy, Tiger... let's go see what trouble Jack and Eliza have gotten into first."

He grinned and held his arm out for her, she gladly took it. They made their way back inside and saw Jack and Eliza making out in a both, practically dry humping. Charity tolled her eyes and looked at The Doctor.

"Care for that dance, Doctor?" she asked.

He smiled, "Of course..."

He took her hand and she lead him onto the floor. They stopped and stood there for a moment as the song changed. When All Because of You by Julia Volkova started, Charity circled The Doctor like a lioness would her prey, her hand on his chest. When she was in front of him, again, she pulled The Doctor closer, by his tie, and turned around as he kept a hold of his tie. She started dancing against him and he put his hands on her waist, like Jack had done to Eliza. He got painfully aroused at the sight and feel of Charity moving against him. Charity groaned as he ground against her harder and The Doctor felt another body press against his back. He turned his head to the side to see Eliza smile at him as all three of them moved in unison. Eliza put her hands on top of The Doctor's and moved them to Charity's shoulders. He was a little confused by the action.

"Touch her, Doctor," Eliza told him, in his ear.

He did as she said and ran his hands across the tops of Charity's breast that were pushed up by the bustier. Charity moaned gripped The Doctor's thighs as he placed his hands at her bikini zone, outlining the juncture of her thighs, and they kept up their dancing. Eliza had snaked her hands around The Doctor and put her hands in the same spot as The Doctor's on Charity. She brushed his erection with her knuckles and The Doctor groaned as he cupped Charity through her jeans, making her groan as well. Charity turned around in his arms and they continued their dance as their lips met in a kiss. At the end of the song, they managed to pull themselves together and make their way back over to Jack, sitting in a booth with a smirk on his face. Eliza sat next to Jack and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Charity sat down and The Doctor slid in next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, as he ran his hand up and down the outside of her left thigh, seeing as it was over his lap.

"Well, Doctor," smirked Jack, "How was it?"

"How was what?" he asked, wrapped up in adoring Charity with his eyes.

"Your dance..."

"Oh, yes..." he ran his hand up, then down, Charity's thigh achingly slow as he gave her a small smile, "It was very... enticing..."

Charity blushed and Eliza interrupted before Charity and The Doctor could kiss, "Charity, can I have one of the keys to our suite?"

She turned to Eliza, "Why?"

"Just in case some of us decide to..." she ran a hand closer to Jack's erection as she kept eye contact with him, making him groan, "... retire early." Charityrolled her eyes, pulled out a key, and tossed it across the table. Eliza picked it up and smiled with her tongue in between her teeth, "Thank you..."

"Thank me later! Just get out of here, before you two get arrested for public indecency..."

Eliza and Jack took off without another word, and Charity snuggled back into The Doctor's side. She couldn't explain why, but she felt so safe in this stranger's arms. Charity could've swore she felt two heartbeats, but then thought better of it and blamed it on the heavy bass in the club's music.

The Doctor leaned his head down and kissed Charity's temple, "Let's get out of here... Go walk around London a bit."

Charity smiled up at him, "Okay..."

The Doctor kissed her lips once more before getting out of the booth, so Charity could get out. She took his arm, after standing up, and they made a start for the exit. They were half way across the room when the American guy Charity and Eliza mooched off of stopped them. He reeked of alcohol...

"I hope she didn't make you pay for anything." he slurred, "This whore and her lezbo friend gipped drinks off me, earlier."

"Really, dude?" asked Charity, "We only did that because you thought you could bed us by getting us drunk. We came here for European boys, not American boys. And, second, Eliza is not a lesbian, she's just very liberal when it comes to sexuality, as am I... that does not make me a whore, nor give you the right to call me one."

"See..." he was talking to The Doctor, "she'll probably take you home, get you all hard, and tell you to go home. Fuckin' tease..."

"I'm done with your bullshit..." she threw a 50 at him, "happy?"

The Doctor smirked and they made their way to the front door and out into the fall night. Charity shivered, curling closer to The Doctor, and suddenly wished she would've grabbed her jacket. She noticed that he had a long tan coat and felt really stupid for not bringing a coat. Without a second thought, and as if he read her mind, The Doctor shrugged off the tan coat and draped it over Charity's shoulders. She held it together and smiled up at The Doctor as he put his arm around her waist, and they continued walking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There will be more soon, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be kind, and review, please. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once in the elevator, Jack trapped Eliza between himself and the wall. Eliza hit the level number and Jack hitched her right leg on his hip, grinding against her core. Eliza moaned and grasped his shoulders as she ground back against his jean-clad erection. They gasped for breath as they moved, kisses becoming all lips, teeth, and tongues. The elevator doors opened and Eliza lowered her leg. Eliza gave Jack's top lip one last nip before taking his hand and leading him out into the hallway. They got to Eliza's door and, thankfully, Charity gave her the right key. They got adjoined rooms... Jack pressed Eliza against the door and ran his hands down her sides, making Eliza moan.

Jack ghosted his lips up Eliza's neck, making her whimper, "Nuh... Jack..."

"Mmm..." He kissed right in the crook of her neck and pressed his erection into her backside, "I can't wait to have you... You're wet, aren't you?"

Eliza bit her bottom lip and nodded as Jack ran his hand over her mound, through her dress, "Mmm-hmm..."

"Open the door, Liz... or I might just take you, right here."

She swiped the key card and Jack pulled away from her so she could open the door without them falling in. Once inside Jack shut the door behind them and laughed as she ran from him in an attempt to hide.

"Did you really think I'd just give into you like that? Who are you oh Captain, my Captain?" Jack considered her for a moment, slightly mesmerized by her bold behavior.

"Well if I'm your Captain shouldn't you trust me? Last time I checked that's pirate code sweetie."

"Oh come of it, you're not a pirate…although that does have some delicious implications…"

Liz hummed as she slipped her shoes off and padded over to the firm frame that sat atop her bed. He was all sorts of brawn and not the type she normally aimed for, but on him it was fittingly sexy. It wasn't as if she was in this for something more than a one-off; after all her and Charity had come here for a bit of fun. What set her into a panic was the fact that his eyes held her so closely and she shivered when he had yet to touch her.

"Pheromone's, the 51st Century. You're experiencing a draw to me, but once I've gone it will disappear within three days…" he added in a reserved tone.

"Doth my ears deceive me or are you bothered by having to leave so soon when we have yet to play Captain?" Liz began swaying her hips to and fro as his eyes darkened.

"I thought you wanted to know who I really am?" He replied smugly as her hands skimmed the front of her dress as she dragged her hands over her breasts with a touch that was feather light to Jack's eyes.

He wanted to take her, but figured a warning would be nice. "Oh I do, but will you tell me? I think you're afraid of letting yourself so close to someone who picked up on those pheromones. You have more than just that effect on me."

She walked over to him and placed herself between his legs. She licked up the right side of his neck and nearly feinted at the rush that went through her head.

"Be careful. We humans in this century are so delicate."

The implication finally clicked with Eliza and she backed from him. About the adverse of what Jack wanted to happen, but she'd be in his arms again. He was sure of it. She wasn't terrified…just sort of…confused.

"51st Century? As in there are other centuries going on right now? You had better not be fucking me either." A fist was shaken towards him and he couldn't help but smile fondly at her.

"While I like them feisty, I don't think I could handle your arm right now. I'm sure you're a lot stronger then your frame lets on Liz…"

Jack approached her cautiously. Liz walked until her back was flush against the wall and he simply stalked her. The grin on his face was wicked and her breathing picked up.

"Not many people, men specifically, are capable of snaring my speech. Please Jack, please tell me what's going on. I'm torn between being scared for Charity, intrigued by you, and turned-on. That fuck me stupid jacket you have on really leaves too much for a girl's naughty thoughts."

Jack finally reached her and nodded his head, but only a fraction of an inch at her. His arms came to rest on either side of her head as they both braced themselves against her bedroom door.

"Your quite safe, and so is your friend, so focus on me now." Just as he said it he leaned down to breath in her scent, her blood was pumping and it made his blood rush to a certain spot on his body. It was now all ridged.

"Promise?" Liz breathlessly moaned out.

"I'm a human just like you from a different century. I can't exactly die and fuck that's frustrating. When I'm not traveling with the Doctor I'm off saving this Earth with all its' stupid Apes, as the Doctor's ninth incarnation liked to say. I exude pheromones, which are to aid in pleasure of your senses. Might I be so kind as to add in that your fuck me stupid body is highly alluring and looks delectable presently. What do you say we exchanged a taste for a taste, same concept as tit for tat? I'm sure you'll find every inch of me is to your liking…"

His frame leaned heavily into hers as she graciously pushed into his body weight. Finally, their lips met and her head slammed against the door. It was all teeth and tongue as they pinned hungrily for one another. Jacks' hands ran down her frame, gripping her bum in his large hands. Her dress rode up her legs and instead of fumbling with it Jack began to lift it from her body. Her arms slowly rose as she lifted herself, inch by inch, from the door so he could lift it from around her head. Once it was off Jack stepped back to look at her, only knickers.

"What's the matter big boy? Never seen a pair of lovely breasts before?" Jack shook his head and snapped back into his role.

He nearly growled at her as his hands gripped her waist to push her onto the bed. She bounced and giggled, but promptly shut up as Jack's body was revealed to her…all brawn. He shred his trousers as Eliza scooted up the bed, making room for him. He crawled next to her and the palm of his right hand stroke down her arm affectionately.

"What's the matter little one? Never seen a muscle or two before?" He winked and kissed her atop the nose after mocking her tone.

She sort of laughed nervously and that wasn't possible because Eliza didn't get nervous; she just didn't.

"I, no I suppose... You're just all muscle. Kind of a bit beautiful." Her voice was in awe and she wanted to gag at the sound of it reverberating in her ears.

"Stark contrast to you. You're captivating."

"Are you wooing me on purpose or just talking pheromones out your ass now?"

"Well that wouldn't be very polite now. I'll have you know I'm actually being serious and I'm never knowingly serious. So please, let me explore you. Captain here wants to explore to find the treasure," he purred out against her neck.

She let him explore her openly now; the shy attitude of earlier was shed. He gripped her hip and turned her flush against him as they pushed headily against one another. She soon found that each time she let out a moan Jack would bite wherever his teeth could reach on her body. He had now gotten down to where his hand was at her hip.

"Jack, please…" she voiced sweetly to him.

He looked up to her with dark eyes and simply placed her knickers between his teeth, slowly dragging them down her legs.

"Tell me to stop and I will, but if you don't I'm taking you, Liz."

She watched curiously as his whole figure rested against the bed, only propped up by his hands on either side of her hips.

"Why would I even let you stop?" She asked.

Her legs parted fully and Jack's breath hitched as her knees hit the bed. "Naughty girls should always learn to warn their partners before they let on how flexible they are. Look at you; completely mine for the time being."

Liza smiled to him, but felt a slight ping. She had asked for this and wanted this man, but did it only have to be for the night? Would the Doctor let Charity go after one evening of bliss?

"Liz, love. Are you alright?" Jack's concerned voice brought her to.

He was leaning over her, hands now on either side of her head, as he gazed down at her. Her hand came up to trace the planes of his chest and he leaned to linger his lips on her forehead. It was all affection and sexy quips with this man. Not one part of her wanted to give that up.

"M'fine. Kiss me?" She asked delicately. Jack gave into her and laced his right hand with her left; tracing circles on the back her hand. She let him keep up the sweet disposition for a bit, but she soon pushed her hips up against his erection.

"Please, tell me I can take you right now because, fuck…Liz…" His strained voice pulled at her heartstrings as she nodded slowly.

He sure as hell didn't push into her slowly, but she hadn't wanted him to. He buried himself within her and gasped into her neck as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck with her right hand, his hand had gotten frightfully tightening around her other hand. They were locked in a dance as Jack set the rhythm. The sound of his hips crashing into hers became music to them both and Liz repeated his name like a mantra. He kissed her collarbone and breasts as she bit his shoulder lightly, a signal to go faster.

"Because I want you to possess me, Jack…"

Like an unspoken promise Jack sped up and pounded into her with almost half his strength. Liz screamed his name and several other incoherent words repeatedly and he growled roughly as he gripped her hips. He pulled them up so her arse was off the bed and took her for himself. She was just too small and pliable. The thought nearly had him spilling over the edge, but she would push him along with that.

"Jack…oh…fuck…plea…ah…." And she didn't even know what to beg for any more.

He had her legs hitched around him and locked at the ankles above his waist. His hands were over her whole body on the headboard as he put brunt force into his movements, but fuck she wanted more. His hand dipped down between them to aimlessly roam until his index finger rubbed affectionately at her clit. She growled in frustration and he laughed a breathy giggle before applying the pressure he knew she wanted. Soon she was flying apart under him, all the while near convulsing around his glorious cock.

He rocked into her a mere few more times before he was cursing with her name at his lips. "I haven't in so long…and shit…Liz…"

She traced his face and his hands fell to her breasts, rolling the pebbles under his strong hands. She arched into his touch and he just wanted to fuck so bad.

"I want to make you Jack…I want you to fall apart over me…please…I'm begging…Jack…"

"Liz…I…fuck…" and his head was in her neck again.

He shot into her and flexed his hips with each spurt that shot from his body. He was a heap of limbs atop her, but he was warm and he made strangling sounds into her neck as he came.

Just when he thought he had no more left he went to pull off of her, but her arms tightened around him. "Don't…please stay…"

Jack chuckled and swiped a wisp of her hair away from her nose. "Towel munchkin. I'll be back in one second."

Jack hopped away from her and nearly danced into the bathroom from being so happy. He cleaned himself off with a bit of water and grabbed a warm washcloth for her along with a large towel to put under her as he cleaned her off. He set to his task and she marveled at being taken care of because, well, she was Liz and she took care of everyone else, not the other way around…

"You will settle and let it be. I'm taking care of you and it's alright," Jack said to her side.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as it all sort of set in. She didn't want him to go and she didn't want to see Charity go through losing the Doctor if that was what was intended to happen. She wanted to go with them and figure out the mysterious man before her because he was enigmatic.

"Now I've been called handsome before, but never that. I love your subconscious."

"Shit, did I say all that aloud?" Liz asked biting her lip.

She had really meant for all of that jargon to be in her head. She didn't need Captain of the Innuendo Squad knowing what she really thought of him.

"You did and might I say, thank you." His eyes sparkled with mischief and she just fell on her back with her hand over eyes.

She felt the bed dip beside her and peeked to a very close Jack. "I don't know what the hell it is, but I actually get shy with you. It's weird and I don't like it."

"You're cute when you pout, I do quite like it. The fact that you get shy with me is just an indicator that I affect you Eliza…"

He took her chin lightly into his hand. "Jack, I don't like it…you won't…" she took a deep breath to steady herself. This is why none of them ever actually had a one-off. It was so easy to get attached. "If what you say is true then, well you travel. From your dress you travel very far from here and I wouldn't want to be the one holding you back because that's something worth a lifetime. I don't care how many times you can't die."

She clambered back into his arms to seek some sort of comfort that he was here for the moment being and she didn't actually have to let him go.

"I won't promise you anything I can't adhere to, but this won't be the last time you see me if it's my choice Eliza. There's something about you that feels terribly close to me and I'm not letting that go," Jack replied in a determined voice.

He rubbed her back and whispered stories of silly things like planets called raxacoricofallapatorius and how he managed to live through Abbadon. Liz fell asleep to the sound of his deep voice against her ear, his soothing strokes against her back and the thought that maybe this mad man would keep her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you, Theresalynnee, for such a lovely chapter! Charity and The Doctor will come back next chapter for their yummy scene. Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Charity and The Doctor walked down the semi-crowded walkways of London, The Doctor's arm still around Charity's waist and his coat still draped over her shoulders. They walked in silence for a bit, then The Doctor steered them into a little coffee shop. They got in a booth in the back of the shop, and The Doctor turned to her.

"So," he started as she took off his coat and draped it over the back of the booth, "you're American?"

She laughed, "That easy to tell?"

"Well... your accent gives it away..."

Charity blushed and The Doctor smiled affectionately at her. He had no idea what drew him to this human so much... She was like Rose in that sense. He didn't know what made him want her... he just did.

"You want intercourse, right?" He asked, brazenly.

Her eyes widened, "Um-well... Yeah, I suppose so..."

"You want to have intercourse with me..."

Charity's face flushed red as her jaw dropped at his forwardness.

"I-if it happens it happens..." She stuttered as she grabbed her hair and twisted it, nervously.

She's not used to guys being so straight forward, hot, and interested in her, all at the same time. The Doctor moved in towards her and lightly touched her face with his fingertips as he leaned his face close to hers.

"Do you want it to happen?"

She gulped as heat shot through her body at his closeness and tone of voice. "Y-yes..."

He pulled back and looked at her, seriously, "There are some things you need to know about me, first."

Charity nodded, "Okay..."

She paid close attention to what he had to say... She listened to him as he told her about Time Lords and aliens, Gallifrey and space. She wasn't sure if she should believe him, and she had made up her mind by the time he was finished.

Charity scoffed and looked at him with a hurt expression, "If you didn't want to sleep with me, you could've told me. You didn't have to make a big deal about it, by telling me all this nonsense!"

She got up, but The Doctor grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a pleading expression, "Charity, it's not nonsense... and I do want to, as you put it, sleep with you."

"Just let me go..."

"Charity..." He got up and turned her towards him, his hands on her upper arms, but she had her face turned away from him. "I do want to... I want you..." He took her left hand and put it against the left side of his chest, then his right, "See... two hearts..."

She stared at her hand on his chest, wide eyed, "What are you?"

"I'm The Doctor, I'm a Time Lord... and I want you Charity."

She looked up at him and he took her beret off her head. She shook her hair out and he smiled at her as she blushed at his affectionate gaze. Why was he looking at her like that? Like he... loved her... The Doctor cupped her right cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against hers. Their one kiss turned into multiple and his hand on her cheek moved to tangle in her soft hair. All the pleasure he wanted to give her, how loud she'd be screaming his name, and for more... he couldn't take her back to her hotel room tonight.

He stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against hers, "Do you believe me, now?"

She sighed, her eyes still closed, "I'm still debating..."

"I have more proof, for you..."

Charity snickered, "What... two dicks?"

That made him smile and laugh, "No... my ship..."

She looked up at him, no more smile on her face, "You're serious..."

"Of course, I am!"

"I not sure, but... okay..." She smiled, "Take me to your leader..."

He grinned and grabbed his coat, Charity tried to grab her beret, but The Doctor held it away from her, "Leave it off... your hair is beautiful..."

Charity blushed and The Doctor stuffed her beret in his inside pocket. She didn't know where she was going, and she wasn't the type to run off with a complete stranger, but something was beckoning her, pushing her, to follow after this _Time Lord_. He grabbed her hand and they ran down the street, both of them smiling like idiots. The Doctor took her down an alley and pressed her against the Police Box at the end of it. Charity moaned as her right leg moved up the side of his left leg, bringing The Doctor against her more as they kissed. She held onto the lapels of his tan coat, bringing him closer to her as he grasped her thigh, hitching her right leg further on his hip. Charity groaned as The Doctor pressed his erection against her through her jeans and kissed her neck. She twisted her fingers into his hair and brought his lips back up to hers as he continued to grind his erection into her. She moaned and he moved her so he could open the TARDIS doors, without them falling in.

Once inside, Charity paid no attention to what was inside, just The Doctor's lips against hers. They kept kissing as The Doctor locked the doors, then Charity pushed his tan coat off his shoulders. The Doctor threw his coat away from them, not caring where it landed, as he grabbed Charity's waist and brought her body against his, again. He had to feel her pressed against him, again. She was heaven, to him... and he was the same to her. The Doctor picked Charity up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her tongue tangled with his. He walked further into the TARDIS, to his room, as they kept kissing. He couldn't wait to have her...

He got to his room and opened the door, shutting it once they were inside. He pressed Charity against his door and she groaned as he moved to nip at her neck, once more. She unbuttoned his suit jacket and pushed it down his arms, he threw that somewhere, as well. She pulled his lips to hers, by grabbed his tie. She undid the tie and threw it on the floor, then moved to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she pushed open and ran her cool fingers down his torso, then cupped the bulge in his trousers. The Doctor groaned and moved to unbutton her jeans as she stroked him through his trousers. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, he stopped kissing her and watched her face as he put his left hand down her pants and underwear.

The Doctor watched with dark eyes as Charity cried out in pleasure as he pressed against her clit with his middle finger. Her legs spread more and The Doctor slipped his hand in further, slipping his middle finger into her, then his index finger. Charity moaned even louder as he fingered her and stopped stroking him, her hands against the door behind her, bracing herself as she ground back against his fingers. The Doctor rubbed his hand against his bulge in time with his fingers in Charity as he watched the pleasure she was experiencing, on her face. Charity had never felt so good! Every guy that she had been with just wanted a tit job, a blow job, a hand job, to fuck her, squeeze her tits, smack her ass, then cum inside of her. NEVER has a guy fingered her, like this, and wanted to make sure that she got the pleasure she wanted.

"Oh, Doctor!" She cried out, "Oh, God! DOCTOR!"

She grasped his shoulders as her orgasm rocked through her body and she creamed her jeans. The Doctor smirked and made sure that she was watching as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them, like he would a lollipop. Charity felt herself getting wet, again, at the sight of him licking her cum off his fingers. He wanted her, and part of her hoped that this wasn't just a one night stand.

He leaned in close to her face, his arms on either side of her head, against the door, as he whispered, "Want more?"

Charity whimpered, "Uh-huh..."

The Doctor kissed her as he grabbed her arms, walking them over to his bed. He kept them standing and stopped kissing her. He moved his right arm behind Charity and unzipped her bustier, slowly. Once fully unzipped, he let go and she let it fall to the floor. The Doctor stared at her, wide eyed, as his mouth opened a bit. Charity blushed at being so exposed to him, and moaned softly when he leaned in to cup her flesh in his hands. She was so soft, and he was so gentle with her... Charity toed off her boots as The Doctor kissed her and did the same with his converse. He let go of her chest and continued kissing her as he took off his dress shirt.

He was gonna do this... He was going to actually be with a human, for the first time in centuries, and Charity was going to have sex with a non-American, and alien, guy, for the first time. The Doctor pushed her back against the bed and Charity gasped as she fell back. The Doctor got on the bed and pressed his body against hers... grinding against each other like a couple of horny teenagers. The Doctor groaned as he felt her naked breasts against him. It had been so long since he'd felt this...

"Doctor," Charity moaned in his ear as he moved to kiss the crook of her neck, "I want you naked..."

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice, he sat up and unzipped his pants, but stopped. He was mesmerized as he watched Charity shimmy out of her skin tight jeans, then curl her legs up as she removed her underwear. She threw the rest of her clothes aside, then lowered her legs, giving The Doctor a view of the apex of her thighs. Despite the day and age they were in, 21st century, Charity didn't follow the norms of society with one area in particular. She wasn't shaved, but she didn't have a bush either. He dared to touch her, again. He had felt the soft curls before, but now he could see her entirely.

Charity stopped him from going down on her, and The Doctor looked at her confused. She gave him a pointed look and he looked down to see that she wanted him just as exposed as her. He pulled the rest of his clothes off and Charity's eyes widened at the sight of him. The biggest she had ever had before was seven inches, but The Doctor looked to be about nine or ten... and he was thick. How was that going to fit inside of her? The Doctor smiled as he pressed against her body and closed his eyes as he whispered against her lips, "I'll be gentle... I promise..." Charity nodded and The Doctor kissed her, softly. The Doctor reached his right hand in between their bodies to put his finger inside Charity. She was soaked, more than ready for him... He pulled his finger out of her and angled his cock at her entrance.

He stopped kissing her and they locked eyes as he asked, "Ready?"

Charity nodded and bit her bottom lip, moaning as he slid into her. She was tight, but he slipped into her fairly easily, to a point. He pushed a little further and Charity groaned as she clawed at his back.

He stopped and looked into her eyes, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She shook her head, "Are you sure?"

She smiled and laughed, "Just move, Doctor!" He obeyed her wishes, but moved slowly, to make sure he didn't cause her any pain. She liked the feeling for a moment, then she wanted more. "Faster... and harder, Doctor. I won't break..."

The Doctor did as she asked and she moaned as he hit her G-spot, every time he thrust inside of her. Charity moaned, and it sounded like she was in pain, but she was enjoying every bit of it. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms and legs around his body as his arms wrapped around her. The only sounds in the room were of skin slapping against skin, kisses, gasps, moans, groans, and Charity's screams and voice calling out 'Doctor'. It was music to his ears and he loved every moment of it... The Doctor reached his hand in between them and worked his first two fingers against Charity's clit, making her cry out more, and Charity felt another orgasm building up inside of her.

"D-Doctor!" She cried out, "I'm-I'm gonna... Oh, God!"

She screamed his name as she came, once more, and he rode out his orgasm right along with her. Once their orgasms had ended, all that was left was the pulsing of Charity's inner walls. She had never had an orgasm during sex or anything... just when she brought it on herself, 'cause all of the guys she's been with are too selfish or inexperienced in that area. The Doctor was different... he made her cum, TWICE! And the way he held and treated her was not the way you held or treated a one night stand. He rolled off of her and she made no move to curl into his side, or anything. The Doctor took the initiative and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. She laid her head against his chest and her legs tangled with his as he ran his fingers through her long hair. They both love what had just happened, but feared what the morning would bring, when they woke up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, The Doctor and Jack decided, over the phone, to take the girls out for breakfast. The Doctor and Charity met up with Eliza and Jack at the restaurant and, right after they were seated, Charity and Eliza excused themselves to the bathroom. They both wanted to hear about each others sex-capades.

"How was your night, Liz, even though you had an American boy, yet again." Grinned Charity.

Liz laughed and leaned against the sink behind her, shaking her head. "My legs hurt and he's very good with accents. Particularly Welsh..."

Charity grinned, "Why do the fake accents not surprise me?" She touched up her banana lipgloss, "I love The Doctor's Scottish accent..."

Charity just smiled, softly, at the memory of last night's events as she put her lipgloss back in her hand purse.

"So you two hit it off well, then?" Eliza asked as she tilted her head to her friend.

It wasn't rare to see Charity happy, but it was different to see her red-faced and at peace.

"Yeah... I think we did." Charity blushed harder and looked up at Liz with tears starting to fill her eyes, "He made me cum..."

Liz's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. She knew what that meant... No guy has ever made the effort to make her cum, and she knows how hard it is for her to cum during sex. Liz grabbed Charity and hugged her tightly, rocking them and truly squealing like a girl.

"Are they staying...?" She asked, tentatively.

Charity's smile faded, but she kept a hold of Eliza, "I don't know... He didn't say anything to me." Liz pulled away and looked at her as Charity's eyes started filling with sad tears, "It was a really quiet morning... We didn't say much to each other... he didn't even kiss or hug me. Do you think I was awful?"

"I can go out and punch him in the face if you'd like...He seemed like such a sweetheart. Maybe he's just afraid you thought you made a mistake, though. You may both be too shy for your own good, Hon. After we finish eating we can bring it up to them. Let them both get a little animated."

Inside, Liz really would have just chosen to go out and deck the stupid Scottish man who had managed to bring her best friend to tears, but Charity seemed almost defensive about him. She was already willing to assume it had been her mistake as opposed to his. She doubted either of them made a mistake because the way they looked into one another's eyes was still just as sickly sweet as last night. During breakfast, Eliza and Jack kept the conversation going. Charity would look at The Doctor with those puppy eyes, like she did something wrong to him, when he wasn't looking. And, when Charity wasn't looking, The Doctor would look at her with need and loneliness in his eyes. Both Eliza and Jack noticed this, but said nothing. It was obvious that there were more feelings between them than one night of lust. So, why weren't they acting on those feelings? Eliza knew why Charity didn't... but why didn't The Doctor jump on those feelings? After breakfast, they went to the small plaza across the street and Eliza turned and stopped everyone dead in their tracks... She was done fucking around... time for answers.

"So, boy geniuses...Everything has really been lovely- obviously we all got our feet wet with one another last night, but I really can't deal with YOU being a dick." Liz started as she pointed at the Doctor.

He sort of pointed to himself and began stammering and turning red. Jack came to stand behind Liz and rubbed her back before she completely flipped on the Doctor in the middle of the plaza. Not many people were around, but he was sure she could bring people around with her voice.

"Yes, I'm pointing to you. With all your spacey-waceyness, I'd gather to assume that you could at least guess how to treat a lady after you've gone and had a one-off with her, which by the way we don't do that IF you were wondering. So," she started as she stepped from Jack and went to grab Charity's hand, "you can either pretend like Charity exists today and we'll figure out what to do about you two leaving and whatever, later, OR Charity and I can leave. I'm not standing around all day like a quiet mouse waiting for you to open your damn mouth." Eliza finished and huffed, left hand on her hip and right still laced with Charity's.

She looked expectantly at the stammering, blushing, idiot faced Doctor; waiting for him to formulate an answer in that big brain of his.

"Eliza, it's fine-" Charity was cut off.

"No, it's not!" Snapped Eliza, "If it was fine, you wouldn't have cried when you told me about the exchange between you two, this morning."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "What?"

Eliza glared at him, "That's right, asshole, she cried because you would barely talk to her, this morning! She thought that you thought that she was awful in bed!"

The Doctor looked at Charity with sadness in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Charity... I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Charity looked at the ground and toed her boot on the sidewalk, "It's no big deal..."

The Doctor stepped forward, but stopped when Eliza gave him that rabid dog look, "It is... I've hurt you, and I promised I wouldn't. Last night was the best night of my existence..." Charity looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "but it can't happen again."

Eliza was about to blow a fuze... Eliza turned to Jack; fully ready to give the Doctor a nice right hook and maybe a broken jaw.

"Would you like to kill him or shall I?" She asked wrapping her arm around Charity's shoulders.

"Um..." Jack took a few steps away from Eliza, "Liz... it can't happen between us, again, either."

Eliza's fury dissipated as her jaw dropped, but she didn't let go of Charity. She stepped them back and shook her head.

"You are both fucking pathetic. Nice knowing you, I guess. Have fun catching other Earth girls with your ruses. I'm done. Charity?" She said asked for confirmation.

Tears were welling in her own eyes, but there was no way she'd let Jack watch her heart shatter. It was Charity's turn to speak to The Doctor. She didn't yell, like Eliza, her voice was soft.

"But... all those things you told me about time and space. Gallifrey..." She spoke, tears falling, "Why did you tell me, if I was just a one night stand?"

The Doctor shuffled his feet, "I- I was hoping for more with you, but I can't."

"And that phone box... That thing was fucking huge!"

Eliza looked between Charity and The Doctor, skeptically.

"A huge phone box? Classy, Doctor. I couldn't have taken a lady to a better place myself." Eliza said scoffing at him.

She was refusing to look at Jack who stood with his hands in his pockets, quiet for once. The Doctor looked, slightly, ashamed.

Charity looked at Eliza and shook her head, "It's not what you think, Liz." She sighed, "He's not... human."

"That's okay. Jack's not even from this Century. What were you all planning to do? Over populate Earth with aliens and the future kind? Nice one off then."

She replied defensively. Eliza really didn't enjoy her still sticking up for The Doctor. The boys weren't saying anything to be offensive, but their attitudes were getting on her last nerve.

"That's not what we were trying to do, Liz." Spoke Jack. "The Doctor went through a very tough time and needed to go out and have some fun. We weren't planning on having sex until after we met you two."

"That was my first time doing anything in a few centuries..." Responded The Doctor, "And I'm glad I did it with you, Charity." Charity smiled and blushed as more tears welled in her eyes.

Liz looked down to her feet after Jack spoke, not willing to dare let tears fall.

"Flattering I guess, but what has that got to do with you both leaving?" She took a deep breath and looked Jack directly in the eyes."Why?" She asked softly.

Jack took a deep breath and broke gaze with Liz; choosing to shuffle his feet and stick his hands in his pockets.

"Doc?" He asked to his left.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, looking at him, "I told you this would happen, Jack. I told you I couldn't do this..."

"But you did, we did, and it's time to make a choice."

He nodded and looked into Charity's, rimmed red, hazel, eyes, "Are you," he looked at Eliza, "and you... willing to go traveling with us?"

Charity gave him a small smile as she sniffled, "All of time and space?"

He smiled back at her, "All of time and space..."

Charity nodded, "Yes..." She looked to her friend, "What do you say, Liz?"

Liz placed both of her hands on her hips looking incredulously back and forth from Charity, to The Doctor, and to Jack.

"Are you seriously- Really?... Whatever, it better be impressive, Time Boy." Liz ran her fingers through her hair shaking her head.

Charity smiled, "The Doctor has something to show you, Liz... You'll understand what I meant when I was talking about the phone box."

Charity linked arms with Liz and The Doctor and Jack started walking towards the alley where the TARDIS was. Even though it was a one night stand... Jack knew that he wanted more with Liz and that The Doctor wanted more with Charity, but was too scared to get in a relationship with anyone. He knew that both the girls' deserved better than The Doctor and himself, but there were no one night stands where they were concerned. If the girls' were going to be traveling with them, Jack was going to make things right with Liz and make her his. In the process, push The Doctor and Charity closer together. From the looks of it... only The Doctor would have to be swayed, cuz it looks like Charity already loves him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Theresalynnee, for working on such a great chapter with me! Review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Charity lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her dark hair fanned around her head on the pillow as her hands rest on top of one another, on her stomach. So... Eliza had reacted as she normally does, a fit of rage.

**Flashback**

"What the fuck?" Shouted Eliza as she took one step through the TARDIS doors. She whipped her head around and tried stomping over to The Doctor, but Charity held her back, "You brought Charity here? You sick fuck! What were you doing? Trying to make her have your little alien babies?"

The Doctor held up his hands, "No, it wasn't like that!"

"Oh, really? What was it like, then?"

"W-we just... it was just..."

Charity could see The Doctor struggling to find the words to say, so she saved him, "It was just for fun, Liz. Just like you and Jack..."

Eliza turned to glare at Jack, "How do I know that you weren't trying to knock me up?"

Jack shook his head, "Trust me, you'd know if that was my intention..."

**End of Flashback **

After Charity had calmed Eliza down, Liz finally agreed to going traveling with The Doctor and Jack, with Charity. Now, Liz was in her room, that The Doctor had given her, and Charity was in hers. Charity couldn't sleep... She couldn't stop thinking about The Doctor. His hands on her body, the feeling of his body pressed against hers, the way he made her cum, TWICE, the soft and tenderness that he touched her with, the adoring look in his eyes before, during, and after sex, and the eager, but delicate way he kissed her. You didn't treat a one night stand like that... So, why is he trying to push her away?

"This is ridiculous..." Charity sighed, exasperated, as she threw off her covers.

Charity slipped her silk robe over her black bra and panty set, then quietly exited her room. She shut her door and went down the hall; she didn't know where she was going, but, from what The Doctor had told them, the TARDIS would lead you anywhere you needed to go. Soon, she found what she was looking for... The Doctor was in the library, lying on the red sofa, reading, with his red converse on the floor and his stocking feet propped up on the arm of the sofa and his glasses at the tip of his nose. Charity folded her arms over her chest and walked in the library, towards The Doctor, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor looked up, closed his book, and sat up, "Charity... What are you doing up?"

Charity sat on the sofa, next to him, curling her legs underneath her, "I couldn't sleep..."

The Doctor looked at her, skeptically, "Is that all?"

She shook her head, "No... I... I..." She sighed and looked down at the red cushion, "Oh, never mind... I'm being stupid."

He scooted closer to her, but then backed up a bit, fearing that he was pushing boundaries... despite the night that they had shared together. At the remembrance of that night, The Doctor felt his body get hot and his trousers get tight. It didn't help that the black silk, excuse for a robe, rode up on her legs, revealing a little of the black lace that she was wearing for knickers, and how much of her chest was being revealed. He followed the smooth creamy skin of her neck down to the outline of her D-cup breasts... She was beautiful, only a fool wouldn't see that... The Doctor looked back up and blushed when he saw that she was watching him ogle her body.

He stuttered, "I'm- I'm sorry..." He cleared his throat, "I'm sure it's not stupid... You can tell me."

She pulled her robe apart at her chest, but her robe still stayed tied, "It's better..." She got closer to him and straddled his lap, settling down and feeling his erection against her core, "if..." The Doctor closed his eyes as she took his glasses off, put them on the table, and held his face as her lips brushed against his, "... you let me show you."

Her lips wrapped around his top lip and he kissed her back. He kissed her again and could taste the small hint of her banana lip gloss on her lips. He breathed in, sharply, and grasped her hips, pressing her down onto him more as they kissed and she rocked against him. The Doctor gained back momentum and pushed her far enough away so she stopped grinding against his erection and so her lips detached from his.

"Charity, I can't," The Doctor told her, firmly.

"Please..." Charity whispered as she brought her lips closer to his, "please..."

"I can't..." She kissed him, once, then pulled her robe even farther apart, drawing The Doctor's attention to her chest, "You can... I know how bad you want it." She ground against his erection, "I can feel it..."

"Charity..."

"Please, Doctor..."

The Doctor gave in... he took his sonic out of his suit and soniced the door from the couch. Once he heard it click, he let his sonic drop from his hand, not caring where it landed, and pulled Charity closer, by her waist. Charity moaned as he kissed her and she ran her hands down his chest. She unbuttoned his suit jacket and he pulled her robe the rest of the way off of her, tossing it to the floor. She did the same with his suit jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt, throwing that elsewhere, also. The Doctor slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned as he unclasped her bra. Letting Charity toss her bra to the floor, The Doctor moved his mouth down her neck and to her chest. He took her right nipple in his mouth and she moaned as she tugged at his hair. The Doctor swirled his tongue around her peak, then repeated his ministrations on her other nipple. He bit her nipple, softly, and she gasped as she continued to grind against him.

"Fuck... Doctor..." She moaned.

The Doctor knew that he couldn't have his way with her here... He stood up with Charity, to go to his bedroom, but she had other ideas. Charity grabbed his hand and lead him over to his desk... She moved any papers that were on the desk, then bent over on it. The Doctor's breathing became heavier as he saw her lace covered bum up in the air. He went up behind her and ran his hands over the lace covering her bum, then slipped his first two fingers down, to rub against her lace-covered core. Charity moaned and The Doctor pushed off his trousers, leaning forward against her back.

The Doctor kissed her back, "You're sure about this?"

Charity nodded, "Yes..."

The Doctor got off of her, knelt down, and slipped the lace off her hips and down her legs. Charity blushed at the fact that her core was soaked and The Doctor's face was right there. Instead of standing back up, The Doctor spread her legs apart and ran his first two fingers down her slit. Charity moaned, softly, as he slipped his fingers inside of her and The Doctor used his thumb to press against her clit. It didn't take much... soon, Charity was cumming... Charity moaned as The Doctor brought her to orgasm, for the third time, all in all, and she felt fantastic! The Doctor stood back up and leaned against her, pressing her into him by pressing his hand against her breasts.

He ran his lips up her neck, to her ear, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Charity moaned, "Yes..."

"I don't wanna do this here..."

"Where?"

"My room..."

She nodded and he turned her around, picked her up bridal style, and she giggled. He carried her through the door that connected to his room and laid her down, slowly, on his bed. He got on top of her and lowered himself onto her, slowly. He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her. She could feel his cock right in between her folds and he groaned at feeling her so wet against him, again. He new that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself... He slipped inside of her and groaned at how tight she was. It must natural for her to be this tight, because she shouldn't be, after their night together.

She pulled his face down towards hers more, "Be rough, Doctor... Do anything and everything to me... Show me how bad you want this."

He did as she said and pinned her wrists to the bed as he thrusted into her. She moaned loudly as he gave her the sex she was looking for. Not love making... Sex! She wanted this, they both did, and he was more than willing to do this for both himself and her, as long as she wanted it. He could've easily taken her on his desk, but he chose to be a gentleman and take her to a bed. Plus, if Eliza would've heard Charity say that he took her on his desk, 'cause he knew Charity was going to tell her everything, he would've gotten decked in the face. Liz already wants to punch him... best not to give her a reason to do so.

Charity moaned and arched her back as The Doctor pounded into her. Charity managed to free her wrists and wrapped her arms around The Doctor, rolling them over, and effectively pinning him to the bed. Charity pinned his wrists to the bed and kissed him, hungrily. She kissed down his chin, down his neck, and down his chest to his hips. She let go of his wrists and, before she could pleasure him with her mouth, he pulled her back up and sat up. Charity moaned as she felt his erection right in between her folds, and The Doctor went back to kissing her. Charity lifted her hips up, angled him at her entrance, and lowered herself back down onto him. They both groaned as The Doctor filled her to the hilt, and Charity pushed him to lay back down.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips, softly, as she smiled, "It's my turn, Baby..."

She straightened her back as she sat back up and The Doctor groaned at the new angle. Charity lifted her hips up, slowly, then slammed herself back down onto his shaft. The Doctor groaned and grasped her waist as he met her thrusts. She felt sinfully good, and The Doctor didn't ever want to give her up, but he had to. He continued to touch her... running his hands over her hardened nipples, down her smooth stomach, squeezing her breasts in his hands, and gripping her hips.

He had brought her to climax for the forth time, all in all, and he released all he had inside of her. They stilled their movements and Charity leaned forward, her head against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. She rolled off of him and lay down next to him; they both looked up at the ceiling, panting. They both lay there, in pregnant silence, as neither dared to say what was already known. They had fucked up, big time... The Doctor had told her that last night would be the last, but that was tarnished. It was so wrong... yet they knew that it felt so right. The Doctor couldn't explain it, but something about this human drew him in, and it was hard to say no. Same with Charity, she felt so in love with him, and she hardly knew him at all!

The Doctor spoke, "That shouldn't have happened..."

Charity knitted her brows together, "Then... why did it feel so good? So perfect, so right?" She turned her head to look at him, "I've never met anyone like you, Doctor..." He turned his head to look at her, "You're amazing... Don't make me let go of you..."

"You have to..."

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her left leg over his, and looking up into his brown eyes, "I don't want to..."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't either, but we have to..."

"Just one more night?"

"Just for tonight... Then, it can't happen, again, understand?"

A thin layer of tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head at him, "I'm not making any promises..."

He nodded, "Neither am I..."

The Doctor kissed her, one last time, and a tear fell as Charity closed her eyes. When The Doctor broke the kiss, she settled in his arms and he pulled the covers over them. Charity fell asleep against his chest, marveling in the feel of how cool his skin was. Must be a Time Lord thing...

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like The Doctor's messed up, once again. ;) Review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Liz huffed and plopped down on her bed. The Doctor had given her directions, and thankfully it only took, what seemed like, twelve years to get down there. She soon stripped of her clothes and threw on an old hoodie, with some shorts, she found in a drawer. The TARDIS had been diligent in making a room that fit her particular fancy because it was far from the console room, and had hues of purple and blue within it. There was also a bookcase resting on the right hand side, which she eyed curiously. She went over and saw that most of her favorite books were here, but there was also an assortment of books she'd been meaning to go through. Sometimes there just wasn't enough time in the day on Earth, but if this was a time machine, she'd be damned if she would miss some serious reading time. So, she plucked The Catcher in the Rye from the shelf and set to work after sticking her glasses on from her purse.

Nearly two hours later, she realized how late it was, or how late it seemed, internally, to her; but who cared? She'd never fall asleep at this rate, too consumed with fears she ignored to be useful to anyone. The minute she went to go back to her book, which was nearly finished, she heard a soft voice clear behind her door. She ignored it at first, but the exigent rapping at her door caused her to get up.

Muttering, she began, "The fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping, at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you" She opened the door, wide, "Darkn-" she had managed to fling the door open to none other than…

"Sorry, no darkness, just Harkness. Do you always recite poetry when you're annoyed? Or was that just for me? It's kinda cute…" He leaned against her doorway with a smug grin that she wanted to smack away.

"Can I help you Captain, or are you just here to act like a petulant child?" She asked, mildly. Honestly, who did this man think he was?

He chuckled, good-naturedly, and brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm antsy. Mind if I come in?" And with that he simply walked right through.

"Sure, no problem. Just what I wanted... company…"

Jack plopped himself on her bed and picked up the book. He turned to the first page and began reading, pausing to look up at her after a few moments. "Cheery bloke, isn't he?"

She huffed and plopped down loudly next to him. "Whatever. He's a bit like me, sort of sarcastic, and doesn't quite give a damn. You should read it. It might improve your personality and make that stupid smugness on your face go away."

He chuckled and laid back on her bed, feet and all. She smacked his leg quite hard and he jumped from his cozy position, looking at her as if she had just tried to shoot him.

"Alright, what was that one for, missy?" He inquired, rubbing his leg.

"You're lucky it wasn't higher up. Honestly, who puts their dirty boots up on a ladies bed? You obviously haven't been taught manners, Harkness." She looked pointedly at him and then nodded towards his shoes.

"Fine," he replied with hands up. As he made to undo his boots, Liz laid back on the bed with her arms under her stomach and face to the side.

It happened to be her sleeping position, and maybe Jack would be so boring she could actually doze off... that would be a miracle! He finally managed to loosen them from his feet and lay back with hands under his head on his back. Neither of them spoke for quite some time, and Liz was beginning to drift when Jack had to open his mouth.

"So, a reader... Anything else I should know about you?" Liz groaned and shuffled her face against the pillow. An act, in which Jack found adorable, but was too stubborn to tell her yet.

"Mmmph... I enjoy sleep, I hate long walks on the beach, candles make me sneeze, and I curse like a fucking sailor."

"So I've gathered... Do you have allergies then? Since candles make you sneeze…or is that just your way of getting out of romanticism?" He was still staring at the ceiling, but his lips were turned up in a near smile.

Liz closed her eyes, and attempted to soften the sarcasm she wanted to let her voice drip with. Maybe, maybe, it wasn't a bad thing that he was curious. "Allergies... I still love them, vanilla in particular. I don't consider normal 'romantic' things romantic."

Jack finally chanced looking to her and chuckled, her glasses were still on her face. "Here…" He said, taking them from her nose. "Best not break them…" He plopped them lightly on the nightstand beside him.

"Thanks…" Liz muttered quietly, but quite sweetly.

Jack let that settle in his heart and the pit of his stomach, before continuing on with talking. He wanted to know this curious creature beside him... in a way he had not wanted to know a girl before.

"What do you consider romantic then? Ya know, for future reference?"

She gave him a coquettish smile and laughed, a bit. "You're impossible... I, uh – handwritten letters, talking way too late on the phone, reading silently with one another or aloud, swapping music, I don't really know. The small stuff I suppose. And don't think any of that stuff will get you closer to me. I'm still pissed at you."

Jack didn't chuckle or make a sarcastic remark because he knew he'd hurt her, just as the Doctor hurt Charity. There was absolutely no getting around that, and he wouldn't try to if he could. It was fine time Jack proved himself to someone. Generally, everyone just accepted him as the cocky mastermind he was, but not her... no. Eliza wasn't going to stand for his storm shit, and he loved it.

"I am… sorry. You must know that?" He implored her understanding with his eyes and looked seriously to her.

Eliza's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Oh, shut up, he deserved it!

She lay back down and giggled a little, "I know... it's just... I feel like you're going to be easier to break through than The Doctor. If you ask me, he has been a right arse. I could see you out there, so much doubt in your eyes when you said this couldn't happen, again. Tell me, do you always follow The Doctor's directions?"

Jack's jaw slacked open a little, but he recovered quickly. "I waited so long for The Doctor to just see me. He hated me when we first met, and I suppose going along with whatever he says is my way of substituting my fears that he'll just leave again. He never stays in one place too long… even if he knows you're not dead." Jack laughed bitterly at that.

Eliza didn't chuckle or make a sarcastic remark because she knew The Doctor had hurt Jack. It was rather ludicrous that they were all going in a circle of hurt. Eliza sat up and traced a sole finger down the plane of Jack's chest to bring him back to her. He caught her hand in his, after a moment, and looked at her with such honesty in his eyes.

"Please, tell me you understand?" He asked.

He was asking if she understood why he did it, why he did this horrible thing. There had to be more than what he had done to her, but that pressing matter was for another day. She didn't know it now, but she would always understand why he did these horrible acts. She nodded her head, but soon decided she had enough with the sadness and feels. She hopped up playfully and shut the lights off...

"Up for a round of hide and seek, Captain?"

This single statement, finally, made Jack laugh. "Can it be naked hide and seek? I rather enjoyed your body the other night."

He was moving from the bed and Liz couldn't see him, but she darted to the side, further from him. "No sir, it cannot. No nakedness, until you have proven yourself a proper Captain. Now, count to 30 and see if you can find me."

Jack did as he was told and counted to 30. The minute he'd found her she'd screamed because he picked her up and tickled her. It really wasn't fair that she couldn't be mad at him. Trust, she wanted to be, but it was hard when he was doing things like wrapping her in his strong arms. She had given in when she couldn't find him, but in a rather rude way if, you ask her. He'd grabbed her foot and screamed, nearly scaring the pants of her.

So, here they are, sitting on her bed, in a tangle of limbs, with dark lighting. "Not funny, Jack!" She protested, smacking him in the chest.

"Oh, but I thought it was hilarious. You couldn't even scream! Straight to hyperventilating mode..." Now, he laughed freely and openly.

"I hate you. You are just a big, insufferable, child." Even as she said it, Liz laid her head upon his chest.

It was his fault for being so warm, but it must be getting incredibly late, now, because she was yawning. Jack made to reply with a cheeky comment, but a little bird in his ear made him stiffen. He could hear The Doctor and Charity making muffled noises. No…they couldn't be…

"Jack…is that? Oh, God, no…" Liza groaned and shoved her head further into his chest- well... his armpit, as it were. Jack laughed loudly and quickly covered his mouth.

"Be rough, Doctor... Do anything and everything to me... Show me how bad you want this." They could hear Charity say.

"Oh, this is…no. Jaaaaaaaaaack, go, make them stop!" Liza whined out, still against him.

"I'm going to go turn the sound router off in here. It'll shut every sound outside of this room out," he replied chuckling.

He clambered from Eliza's grasp and made out the door, just as she shoved a pillow over her head. Technically, this was a good sign that they were back at it, but if he knew The Doctor... Well, best not to worry. Jack flipped the switch to room 42 and headed back to Liza, but not before pressing his ear against The Doctor's door. Just a quick listen…they had to be finished by now…

"I'm not making any promises…" he heard Charity say.

"Neither am I…" responded The Doctor.

Promises? Promises about what? He shrugged and headed back into Liza's room. She easily snuggled against his arms at the new quiet within the room. The dull of the TARDIS hum was not lost, and she thought that maybe that was what really put her to sleep. It couldn't have been Jack's arms…Tomorrow at breakfast would surly be interesting…she obviously needed to have a talk with her best friend. Liza managed a little 'thank you' against Jack's chest before slipping lightly into rest. Jack held her hand against his chest and kissed her lightly atop the head. This may be his biggest adventure yet…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Theresalynnee, for such a fantastic chapter! Review? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

When Eliza woke up, she found that Jack had already left her, but not before tucking her in the blankets. Eliza didn't bother dressing, and took off to The Doctor's room. When she threw the door open, no one was in there, but she could see Charity's bra and underwear on The Doctor's floor. She huffed and moved on, until she found Charity's room. The door was closed and she listened through the door; Charity sat at her vanity, brushing her long chocolate mane as she sang along with the end of Vanessa Carlton's song Hands on Me.

**And if you don't believe me **

**Just put your hands on me **

**And all the constellations **

**Shine down for us to see **

**And if you don't believe me **

**Just put your hands on me **

**Someday when our stories are told **

**They'll tell of a love like this **

**When our descendents are all growing old **

**1,000 years they'll be singing **

**Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah **

**We'll climb Tibetan mountains **

**Where we can barely breathe **

**I'll see the Dali Lama **

**I'll feel him blessing me **

**And all the constellations **

**Shine down for us to see **

**And if you don't believe me **

**Just put your hands on me **

**Your hands on me... **

Eliza opened Charity's door, none to softly, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh don't even look surprised. Did you not think we'd hear you? Seriously, the most bi-polar arse on the face of the planet takes you in his box and you're pressed against him, again? Charity... tell me there's not a bone in your body that wants to make him work for it?"

Charity gave her friend an incredulous look as she scoffed, "Like you're one to talk? I heard you and Jack laughing, in your room, last night."

"Yeah, laughing. We were playing hide and seek...that, now, seems really childish to say, but I didn't let him in. If you're going to get anywhere with this man he has to believe that you're not just here for a short stay, that you're here for the long run, but only if he's willing to treat you like you matter."

Charity lowered her head in shame, "I know... but I couldn't explain how I was feeling to him. I had to show him somehow... I, honestly, just went to talk to him, but... things got out of hand." Charity tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I couldn't find another way to explain how I was feeling..."

"It's just...he'll get under your skin quickly, if you're not careful. I just don't think you should give his Time Lord highness the benefit of the doubt yet." Liza huffed and face planted onto Charity's bed. "What have we even gotten ourselves into?" She asked in a muffled tone, against the bed.

"I don't know... but both The Doctor and I know that we fucked up, big time. I just don't understand how something so wrong felt so right..." She brought her knees to her chest, her feet against the edge of the chair cushion, and her chin on her knees, "It was amazing, as wrong as it was of us to do it... but, I swear, he's a taste of what Heaven is, Liz."

Liz made a puking sound against the bed and finally broke into laughter. "Good Lord, I think I've officially gone insane. Put me in a mental hospital... lock me up. I fell asleep within two seconds against Jack, and we all know I never sleep. We are so screwed..."

Charity sighed and shook her head, her hair falling over her right shoulder, "We are... I don't think I even need to voice about what The Doctor's done for me." She sighed, and snapped her head up when a thought entered her mind. It was freaky how they both seemed to know what the other was thinking, "I'm not singing for him, Liz, so don't even think about it! I'm too shy for that... he'll laugh at me."

"The wavelengths are strong with this one," Liz replied, giggling into the bed. She finally rolled over to talk properly. "You are singing for him. He'll die, and then you'll make sweet, sweet Time Lord love. It'll be lovely!"

Charity sighed and rolled her eyes, "And what in the fucking world do you propose I sing for him? I can't just bust out with fucking Madonna," starts singing nasally, "You make feel... Like a virgin!" They both laughed, and Charity sighed, "And I think that Evanescence may be too dark for this one."

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes, from laughing so hard, and sighed. "Mmm, well what would do justice to the situation?" She stood and paced in slow circles. "Something fun, funny, exciting, sexy, heart-felt?"

Charity rolled her eyes, "That's you, Liz. I'm the dark one... I don't sing or play very romantic songs on the piano. Although... October by Evanescence might be a good one. What do you think? And I could play guitar?"

"You just! Ugh, never mind. Yeah...the fall down before you song? Give him a God complex... great idea! You know him better than me, but if you think that will get his head out of his arse, then, yes, definitely."

Charity put her hands up in 'I surrender' motion, "Alright, alright!" She sighed as she lowered her hands, "But he doesn't view himself that way, Liz... He may be an alien with the name Time Lord, but he doesn't think he's superior. He can read into things..." Charity starts zoning out, "how you're feeling, what you want, what you need..." Shakes head, "That's why I think October might be a good one, unless you've got something that's more my style."

Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton continues to play in the background, as it was on repeat. Liz pushed her hand through her hair and smiled to her friend, knowing how infatuated she already was with The Doctor.

"Well, go get him, Tiger!"

Charity shook her head, "It's stupid... I might as well sing this song, to him. Describing how much I want him..." She started brushing her hair, again, as she hummed to Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton, Liz made another pukey sound, but laughed genuinely. The idea of Charity actually singing for the Doctor was cute no matter what song.

"I'm sure he'll be paying more attention to the cadence of your voice as opposed to the lyrics. You'll shock him times twenty either way."

Charity laughed at the idea of The Doctor sitting there with his mouth wide open, and Liz closing it as she smiled, "I'll think about it..."

Liz gets imaginary devil horns as she concocts a plan to lure The Doctor to the piano room, when Charity is in there. Meanwhile, The Doctor was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the girls... and Jack. Jack walked into the kitchen and got a smirk on his face, but quickly wiped it off his face as he spoke.

"You should have informed us that you were so...domestic, Doctor!" Jack rang out with a cheery voice; only clad in black trousers, navy suspenders, and a white t-shirt beneath. He sat at the table and began flipping a banana in his hand.

The blood drained from The Doctor's face, but he still didn't turn to face Jack, "Uh-oh..."

"What? I only walked in, didn't think it was that terrible Doctor. What's the matter?" Jack inquired in an almost cheeky tone, unsure of whether the Doctor was really distraught, or if he had just frightened him with the 'domestication' bit. Maybe he wasn't talking about him and Charity's endeavors, last night.

The Doctor composed himself and turned to face Jack, "Making breakfast for the girls is considered domestic, now?"

"Along with a few other...things, but I consider it to be. I don't think any of them will complain. How was your... night?" Jack laughed a bit at the end, knowing the Doctor would likely have a heart attack if he knew they'd heard Charity and him.

The Doctor's face flushed at the recollection of his night with Charity and he turned back to the eggs on the stove, "It was fine... I slept longer than I usually do, but, other than that, it was fine." He silently cursed himself to Gallifrey and back, for letting that last bit slip out.

"Did you wear yourself out getting stuck rolling around in the covers or something?" Jack asked leaning back.

This- this was entertaining for him, The Doctor completely flush, and attempting to hide. In general he was a secretive, innocent, man; but on this occasion, Jack had the one up, and boy was he loving it! The Doctor flushed even harder and nearly burned himself on the pan. Oh, Jack knew alright... There was no doubt about it, now! But still... The Doctor tried to cover himself, pun not intended.

"What?" The Doctor tried as best as he could to get his voice at the level it usually is, when he says that, but it rose about an octave. "What do you mean by 'stuck rolling around in the covers'?"

"Well you know... anything get caught under the covers, or twisted in them? Like, perhaps... another body?" Jacks voice bled with amusement as he teased the Doctor.

There was no point in hiding, now.

He turned around, "How did you-"

"You're kidding right?" Jack started. He puffed his chest out and adopted a very girly sensual voice. "Be rough Doctor... Do anything and everything to me," he paused to visibly shiver. "I'm all for threesomes, but not when I'm in the room playing hide and seek. You guys didn't even invite Liza and I. Rude! Least keep it down, if you're planning on getting it on," Jack finally bit into his banana that he'd been peeling for the last few minutes.

"I'm sorry... But... Don't make fun of Charity like that, please." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked back up at Jack, "Hide and seek? You and Eliza were playing Hide and Seek? I didn't think she'd forgive you that easy..." The Doctor sighed, "What is a threesome?"

"Oh, calm d- wait, what...you...I'm not giving you the birds an bees talk Doc., but it's the same as when two people go at it. You just have three in a threesome, technically it would have been a foursome, and that's just a madhouse! As for Liz," he sighed and popped the last bit of banana from the peel, examining it with great interest. "I don't think she has forgiven me, but being playful is her way of avoiding awkward sorry's."

The Doctor shook his head as he scratched the back of his neck, "I doubt that Eliza will forgive me... even though Charity pretty much has."

As The Doctor turned away, he smiled lightly at the memory of last nights events. He could still taste Charity's banana lipgloss on his lips, and silently hoped that Jack had just heard the sounds of their endeavors and not the exchange afterwards.

"Eliza's a bit stubborn, but she's so thrilling to chisel at. It has been more than a brilliant ride." Jack cleared his throat and wondered about inquiring as to the promises - best to get it all out on the table, before the girls come down. "What promises by the way?"

The Doctor froze for a moment, then shook his head, still facing away from Jack as he spoke, "Don't worry about it..."

"I'll find out eventually... So," Jack began in a small voice, "are they staying? I'd quite like to keep these ones. And that makes us sound like murderers... Anyway, are they here for good, Doc?" Jack's voice was hopeful.

"I'm not sure about Eliza, haven't really talked to her, but... I'm almost certain that Charity is staying. I think she's always wanted to, despite the little confrontation between us and Eliza, in the square." He smiled, lightly, "She's very kind..."

The Doctor didn't dare say the other adjectives that were on his mind... Then, he would really be acting domestic. There was no doubt in his mind that she was all the other things he was thinking, but that was something that he had told Charity when they were alone. He just couldn't admit it to someone, other than her. Jack smiled and for once didn't probe the Doctor.

"I'm sure Charity will convince Liz to do whatever she's doing. I'm working on the convincing part myself, in a completely unsexual manner, for once. It's a bit weird to be cheeky and not follow through. I feel like you..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head as he responded, "I try not to make it a habit of having sexual relations with my companions. Charity's different... different from Martha, Donna, and way different than Rose."

The Doctor couldn't explain why he wasn't attracted to his other companions as strongly as he was Charity. Was it her dark hair, her hazel eyes, the freckles dusting across the tops of her cheeks and nose, like him, the great length of her hair, her opposing norms of society with her body. Or was it something completely different? The sexual manner in which she looked at him, without him doing anything but standing there, her kindness when Eliza had seemed more attracted to Jack, or the sexual manner in which she acted with when she danced and dressed, her loss for words around him? Whatever it was... it was dangerous. Not her, but their relationship... it would be harder to let go of her than it was with the others.

Jack sat back in his chair and mulled over circumstances as the Doctor seemed lost in deep thought. They could both live forever... so, they'd eventually lose both of the girls, but who is to say living in the moment isn't worth it? Their allotted amount of moments were not as fleeting as Charity's and Liz's, but that's what made them even more significant. Human, - always under the assumption that they are so small. In all actuality, Jack preferred their humble race. They were selfish, but made such big ordeals from one event. There were celebrations for everything on this planet, and Jack wanted to experience traditions with... well, quite honestly, he wanted to see them with Liz. He mused over ideas of her arguing with him about wearing an Elf suit for Christmas, and for once didn't worry that a time with her could come to and end so soon. He couldn't tell their story, just as the Doctor couldn't tell his and Charity's. It all had to be lived, and he was ready.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Theresalynn, for working on this chapter with me. Review? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Charity had put on skinny jeans, her black converse knee-highs, a black tank top, and a white jogging jacket. She had pulled her long hair up, into a ponytail, and pinned her bangs off to the left side of her face. Eliza had yet to change out of her clothes from the pervious night. Charity stepped into the kitchen, and The Doctor froze as he was setting a plate of food in front of Jack. Charity and The Doctor just stared at each other, Jack and Eliza just watched the exchange in silence. Charity broke his gaze by looking down to the floor and shaking her head, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm not that hungry, anymore," Charity told Eliza as she walked back out into the hall.

Eliza just glared at The Doctor, then turned to go after Charity. Charity had been walking slow, and was only halfway down the hall, from the kitchen, when Eliza grabbed her upper arm.

"Char, honestly? Hon, what's the matter?" Eliza hugged her friend briefly and pulled back, her hands resting on Charity's shoulders.

Granted, The Doctor hadn't done much of anything today, save stare at her as she entered, but there had to- just had to be something more. It was showing straight through her best friend's eyes.

Charity shook her head, "I can't do it, Liz..." She told her best friend, "I can't face him after the night we just shared. I-I..." She gulped, "I've never liked a guy so much... He's so perfect, but I know he doesn't want me like that. It just hurts to be around him, right now."

"You don't know anything you crazy girl! Listen... let Jack and I handle him. You just worry about you... He does want you like that, it's just a disconnect. Trust me... Something has happened to him, and Jack as well, to stop them from intimacy, and I don't know what it is. I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of it though, and you know that," Liz finished with a contemplative smile.

"I know... but The Doctor and I aren't like you and Jack!" She shouted it so loud that Eliza was sure that The Doctor had heard her, and he probably did, "It's whatever... I'll be in the music room, if you need me."

And with that, Charity continued her trek down the hall, and Eliza stomped back into the kitchen. Jack was eating and The Doctor was sitting at the table, his chin in his hand and looking like he was thinking. He looked a little torn... Eliza stopped short at the look on The Doctor's face and audibly groaned.

"Okay, I was going to yell at you... just not with that puppy dog face." She ignored Jack's attempt to eat and plopped down right into his lap, but turned to The Doctor. "What, pray tell, is going on with the two of you? She can hardly keep from crying for ten minutes and you look like someone just took your puppy away. Spill, and now..."

She wanted to show how ridiculously giddy she was at Jack's affectionate stroking of her back, but she held back. Where her best friend was concerned, Eliza didn't fancy playing games, even if she was the one being silly.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it... There's nothing I can do about it anyways."

"Okay, Genius... Do you want me to get mean again? Because, I'm seriously about to... There obviously is something you can do about it, you're just too hard headed!" Eliza slapped her hand flat on the table and looked pointedly at him. He looked at her seriously,

"Eliza, believe me, I would do something about it, if I could. But, I can't... if I tried to, it would hurt her even worse than right now. My hands are tied..."

"How would it hurt? Is it really so bad to just want to be with someone, whether they be human or not?" Eliza spoke, in a voice too soft to be recognized as her own.

"It doesn't matter to me if she's human, or not." He sighed deeply and clasped his hands together, "I was in love with another human, before, but I lost her. I got her back, but lost her, again. Don't get me wrong, she's still alive, but I can never get her back. There were others, but you humans live very short lives... I had to let everybody go. It was fun while it lasted, but I can never go back for them... that's too much pain on all of us." He sighed, "I've never had any sexual relations with any of my companions... Charity was the first, and only, one."

"Why not live through their lives, Doctor?" Jack asked taking a deep breath. "I had to with Ianto, best choice I've ever made, honestly."

The Doctor sighed, "It's like Charity said... we're not like you two."

Eliza cringed, "You heard that?"

"I heard everything..." He looked at Jack, "I can't bear doing what we did without knowing that she could die at any moment and that be it. She doesn't regenerate, she's not a Time Lady... and I can't bear to watch her grow old while I stay frozen, until I regenerate. I lost Rose... I can't lose Charity, too."

"Well, then... What are you going to do? It's hurting her to stay here, and it wouldn't matter if you were to just be with her, Doctor. She can take care of herself, and you make one another happy. Isn't that what matters?" Eliza asked.

"How am I supposed to get close to her, without it feeling uncomfortable? I've already hurt her..."

"She'll be fine, just let her trust you. Don't give her a reason to hate you even more, okay? She doesn't hate you, but don't give her a reason to be afraid you'll leave. Live it out, for her..." Eliza rested back into Jack's chest as she spoke. It was probably high time she took her own advice.

The Doctor sighed, "You're probably right... Where is she?"

"Where she always goes if she's distressed... piano room." Eliza smiled inwardly, to herself, knowing the fucking storm was about to look up.

"Piano room? I didn't know she played..."

Eliza smacked herself in the forehead and looked pointedly at him..."GO!"

"Right!" He took off out of the kitchen.

Eliza sighed as she rubbed her temples, then hopped off of Jack's lap and sat in the Doctor's chair, crossing her legs.

"So, Captain, what do you think of the two lovebirds?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to think... Charity, obviously, wants to be with him. But, The Doctor's too worried about losing her... I don't blame him, though. He's lost everything... Charity is good to him, and he doesn't want to lose her, too."

"Tell me you wouldn't give everything, including your heart, to the one you love..."

"I would, that's why I'm not pushing The Doctor to hop into a relationship with Charity." He sighed, "You don't understand, Liza... I was there when he lost everybody. I know the hell he went through, saying goodbye..."

"But he has new people, a new person he could fall in love with. We've lost people, too. It's not fair for you to assume we can just handle you all leaving..."

"We're not assuming anything, Liza... but try and see this from his point of view. What would you do if the one you loved would grow old and die in the span of 100 years, while you stayed young forever and lost them. Or lost the one you loved to your twin, that could grow old with the one you love. Everybody's lost someone, but The Doctor's lost more people than we can imagine."

"I know...I just...I don't know. Let them solve it then, I guess." Liza huffed and put her head in her hands, finally exhausted with all the fighting.

Jack lifted her head up and put his fingers under her chin, "They'll figure it out, Liza... but, for the time being, you should eat."

Liza looked him in the eye, but softly denied, choosing to lean back against the chair. She pulled her knees up against her chest and let her hair fall to frame her face. It was like her secret hideout, and maybe Jack would just sort of go away if she hid long enough...

"I'm not hungry. I really just want to read..."

Jack tilted his head to the side, "At least have an apple, or something? I don't wanna see you not eating, it's not healthy." He gave her puppy eyes, "Please?"

"Allergic..." Liza said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly calming herself.

"To apples? Then eat some eggs or something... The Doctor made everything." He smiled at her.

"Yes, apples..." Liza grabbed a slice of bacon and popped it in her mouth before settling back to look at Jack. "If you're not human... what are you? I mean, Time Boy was ecstatic to tell us what he was... Haven't quite heard much from you Captain."

"Let's just put it this way... I'm immortal..."

"Right, immortal... So, have you seen many die?"

He sighed, heavily, "Yeah... more than I would've liked to."

"Well, that I understand..." Eliza was quiet for a minute, before she got antsy and needed a new line of conversation. Quiet was not her forte, unless she was alone. "Is your favorite color Navy blue? Considering your attire..."

He smirked, "Actually, it is... I had to wear this Police uniform once, it was navy blue, and I thought I looked pretty sexy in it."

"Police Captain... that must have been a very tempting show," Liza said with a wink. She giggled and chewed off the rest of her bacon. "I think this is all making for a very interesting change of life. I mean... I still had college to finish, but now I can go back in time and finish it yesterday! It's just too bizarre..."

"True... but don't tell The Doctor that. Knowing him, he'll take you back, then go pick you up the day of your graduation." He shook his head, "Was Charity going to college, or just you?"

"He's literally impossible... " Liz said with a deep breath. She settled back with her knees pulled up to her chest again before answering. "She is in college... She's doing a double major with Music and Culinary Arts. Fantastic food..."

He smiled, "Maybe she should've made breakfast... teach Doc a thing or two about human food." He sighed and shook his head, "If you don't tell him til after you've had your fun, you can go finish later."

Eliza smiled genuinely and nearly shyly up at Jack. What was the point in fussing to The Doctor and Charity if she wasn't going to take her own advice?

"What do you say we go find the movie room? I'm sure they're going to be a while, so no traveling quite yet." Her voice was soft and playful as she danced from the kitchen, not waiting, but trusting that Harkness would follow along soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Theresalynnee, for working on this chapter with me! Review? :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**When Charity starts singing, listen to this song.

www . youtube (dot com) /watch?v=ygxvrjy4unE

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

The Doctor had stopped running, and walked the rest if the way to the piano room. When he was outside the door, he could hear Charity playing the piano and singing, on the other side. As she sang, The Doctor, quietly, opened the door and watched as she played and sang...

**It's a crime you let it happen to me **

**Never mind, I'll let it happen to you **

**Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose **

**But my mind and all the things I wanted**

** Every time I get it I throw it away **

**It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay **

**By the time I lose it I'm not afraid **

**I'm alive but I can surely fake it **

**How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me **

**You're the part of me that I don't wanna see **

**Forget it **

**Ooo **

**Ooo **

**Ahh**

** There's a place I see you following me **

**Just a taste of all that might come to be **

**I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe **

**To question every answer counted **

**Just fade away **

**Please let me stay **

**Caught in your way **

**Forget it **

**Just fade away **

**Please let me stay **

**Caught in your way **

**It's a crime you let it happen to me **

**Never mind, I love it, easy to please **

**Never mind, forget it, just memories **

**On a page inside a spiral notebook **

The Doctor felt tears welling in his eyes when he could hear the sadness in her singing.

**Just fade away **

**Please let me stay **

**Caught in your way **

**I can live forever here **

**Just fade away **

**Please let me stay **

**Caught in your way **

**I can live forever here **

**How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me **

**You're the part of me that I don't wanna see **

**I can live forever here **

**How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me **

**You're the part of me that I don't wanna see **

**I can live forever here **

"That was beautiful..." spoke The Doctor.

Charity gasped and turned around as she wiped away her tears, "Doctor..."

"Look, Charity-"

"Don't make me leave..."

He looked at her in shock, "What? No... Charity, I'm sorry about last night."

She looked at him in distaste, "I'm not... Last night was amazing."

"I've hurt you..."

"Just because you won't acknowledge that there _is_ something between us. You wanna have sex with me, then pretend like it never happened."

"Oh, believe me... sex with you is not an easy thing to forget." Her face softened and The Doctor blushed when he realized what he had just said. "What I mean is-"

"I know what you mean..." He cleared his throat and she stood up. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously don't want a relationship, right now, and every time we have sex, you're confused about what you want afterwards."

"I don't know... I don't know what we're gonna do, now."

She hugged him, "Whatever we do... I better not get hurt."

"I promise... that won't happen."

"Good..."

They stayed wrapped up in their hug, and they could feel the heat surging through their bodies. They were, unmistakably, close and it just brought back memories of the past two nights. Charity tried to hold in a moan as she remembered how it felt to have his hands sliding all over her body, his grip on her hair, his lips against her flesh, and him inside every inch of her. Her body started to heat up at the remembrance of how sex with him had felt... The Doctor was feeling the same way and they looked at each other, still in each other's arms.

"Charity-" She didn't let him finish by pressing her lips to his, but he didn't resist.

He kissed her back, for whatever selfish reason he had, and guided her against the wall. Charity moaned into The Doctor's mouth as he moved his right hand down her neck. His tongue tangled with hers as he moved his hand down to grab her zipper and bring it down. The Doctor opened her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, then moved his hand to cup her breast through her tank top. Charity groaned and pushed her chest into The Doctor's hand more as she moved her hand down to cup his erection through his trousers.

The Doctor tried to ignore the feelings coursing through him, for this human. What made him want her, what made him react this way, he didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted to feel what he did the other night, with Charity, again. He couldn't hurt her again, though... The Doctor pulled away from Charity, letting go of her, and she looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt written on her face.

"We can't..." He told her.

Her eyes started filling with tears, "You mean, _you_ can't." The Doctor looked away ashamed, "I don't understand why you keep pushing me away. You make me feel all good, I do the same for you, but you wanna pretend like none of it exists."

"I can't just pretend like it never happened, but it can''t happen again. I will live for thousands more years, you won't... I couldn't handle loosing you, if this was kept up."

Charity nodded, "I understand..."

"I don't want you to leave, Charity. I would love for you and Eliza to travel with us..."

"Okay..." she nodded, "but we're still friends?"

He nodded and Charity picked her jacket off the floor, leaving. The Doctor hurt her, again... He can't keep doing this to her. He doesn't want to lose Charity like he did Rose...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, but we have the next chapter ready to go. So, we'll post that after this one has been up for a few days or so. Song was **Forget It **by **Breaking Benjamin** Review? :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Liz plopped down on the couch and swung her feet to and fro, waiting for Jack. She nipped at her thumbnail and rummaged over ways to not bugger anything with Jack up. He was a seemingly confusing person – apparently from an Earth she would never know; but would he take her there? What was his story… had the Doctor simply picked him up for a ride, or – like Arthur… was he a hitchhiker… wait was that story real? Possibilities of literature that had just been an escapist form of fun for her flitted through her mind and she never grew anxious of when Jack would come – he knew where she was.

In what seemed like an hour, but was in reality half – Jack found her and plopped next to her with a noisy landing. She jumped and promptly smacked him for it, but smiled all at the same time.

"You scared me, what took you so long?"

"Time is not the boss of me!" Eliza looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow, not believing him for one second. "Okay, you're right. That's more of the Doctor's territory, but to be fair I come bearing gifts!"

Jack held up the entire Batman trilogy, including The Dark Knight Rises, of which had not been released in Eliza's timeline. Her eyes widened as she hid her face – inner superhero loving girl wanting to be hidden lest she make an utter fool of herself.

"Thewaytoagirlsheart," she muttered incoherently into her hands.

Jack chuckled and knelt in front of her to pull her hands from her face, but her eyes were closed and she shook her head. "Did I just find a way to actually make you blush?"

"Nope!" She replied all to quickly with a shake of her head. Her hair fell over her face and she attempted to blow a piece from the tip of her nose – it tickled.

"I really think I did. Let's pop this in and see how you do. I bet you we're arguing over whether Joker or Scarecrow is a better villain by the second film!"

Eliza sucked in a deep breath and blew it out quickly, shaking her head slowly. "Hm... tough one, Harkness. Ultimate loser has to get the popcorn!"

"Deal," Jack smiled back to her from over his shoulder.

He got the movie started and disappeared for a few minutes to find the remote, of which was in the microwave. He was shaking his head and simply explained something about the effects of radiation against batteries, and the Doctor's obscene need to explode everything near him. Liz briefly thought of Charity, and her explosion about the Doctor earlier. She really seemed to love him, and it was inconceivable to think that either of them could have fallen in love with these men so fast. Liz would be the first to admit hers had a heavy stress on lust, but as Jack wrapped her tenderly in his arms to lie against his chest her thoughts flitted to his beating heart under her ear.

It was a steady rhythm, and what had she done to deserve this? Jack was handsome, beautiful even – and he had the world at his feet. As much as she would like to admit to being strong, sometimes she wasn't… attachment was her biggest downfall, and now Jack was stroking against her hip slowly. How soon until that would become a comfort?

Too many unanswered questions – she'd decided, but taking this the route of any other guy on a date was the only way Jack would latch onto her. So, play hard to get and be playful. Let him know that you care, but don't let him walk all over you. She snuggled further into him as the first of the trilogy began and reveled in being able to have a nerdy side, as well as an intelligent side – fairly well rounded, she amused herself with the like. Jack idly played with various parts on Eliza, stroking her to thrumming his fingers against her. He discovered, in the hours they had watching Batman that the base of her spine was sensitive and she wiggled her toes whenever The Joker came on screen.

"Irrational fears much?" He had inquired playfully.

His hand was lightly stroking over her neck and she pulled it up to her mouth to bite between his thumb and pointer finger. He jumped back and squealed out a sound of pain, but it was hidden behind his chuckle. "He's creepy, shut up."

As the last movie dwindled down Jack realized that Liz had managed to fall asleep in his lap, a moment of vulnerability not missed to his eyes. She seemed to be in a state of bliss, and happy with no qualms of cuddling against his neck when he carried her back to her room. It was going on nearly two a.m., and he was planning on finding out where the Doctor had gone with Charity, but the pulling at his wrist as he tried to turn away brought him back. She was looking at him with a sleepy grin, and laced her fingers with his.

"Stay," she whispered out.

The sound carried out through the room and struck Jack; he hadn't heard a pleading voice since... Ianto. He swallowed down the unwelcome lump in his throat and muttered a quiet okay before he wriggled from her hand. He set his bracers to lie over the chair with his button up and trousers. His hair was tousled from being set on the couch all evening and he ran a tentative hand through it… this was the part he wasn't good with. Jack could do the flirting and pinning wall sex, but his grey area was comfort. And he felt his body go rigid as Liz slid up closer to him. She must have noticed because she took a deep breath and propped up on her right elbow as her left hand slid to trace down the taut muscles of his stomach.

"Will you tell me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Jack stopped her hand with a brush of his fingertips and rested her palm flat against his chest, willing his heart to calm. He knew she would wait the whole night for his answer to come, but it was a bit more complicated than a bedtime story. "I have seen too much of your world, and so many others. Sometimes… it's… it's just hard to ground myself again – hard to be reminded that while I may be invincible my heart isn't."

She braced herself against Jack's chest to lie back down – curled against his side. "Tell me of other worlds…" Liz muttered sleepily.

Jack chuckled quietly and thought: other worlds, I can pretend those lives were other worlds. "There's a world where an elevator is within a rift… and if you step into it carefully there's a human inhabited hub. Pterodactyls fly around and each day it gets easier to let the coffee maker blend in with the hand in a jar that sits off to the side…"

His voice trailed off as he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep with Liz wrapped tightly to his frame. For once Harkness trusted, and for once Liz was happy to give in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's the update. :) We don't know when we'll update next, but hopefully it's soon. Review? :3


End file.
